


Yielding

by SpiralFrankenstein



Category: The Memoirs of Lady Trent - Marie Brennan
Genre: F/M, First Time, Porn with Feelings, Suhail is a virgin. you know he is, i had no way of influencing this, isabella is such a top, this is the fantasy 19th century and they got married LAST WEEK, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralFrankenstein/pseuds/SpiralFrankenstein
Summary: Even the second time around, marriage is a learning experience.





	Yielding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rushing in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948554) by [MadHatter13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatter13/pseuds/MadHatter13). 



> you're telling me there is a series in this archive that is a) complete and b) has NO SMUT between consenting adults? disgraceful.

A week past our sudden wedding, marriage was a learning experience, even the second time around.

Jacob had never been what one could call especially openly affectionate, except perhaps in hazardous circumstances, which can evoke change in the unlikeliest of people. To be frank, neither had I – both because of the constrainants of the times, and my own personality. Or so I had thought. Suhail, on the other hand, now that he did not have to heed various rules regarding physical contact, did not ever hesitate to take my hand, kiss the top of my head or, when he got particularly excited, embrace me so energetically as to lift me off my feet. Of course, seeing as how things were in my day (and now I fear that I sound like your crabby old aunt) he kept most of his affection to when we were in private. Although he was quite ready to demonstrate friendly affection to Tom and even occasionally my brother in public – like I say, those were different times.

It was a somewhat overwhelming at first, to tell the truth. When I mentioned this to him, he nearly went so far as to stop all such demonstration, which wasn‘t what I had intended at all. So I took the liberty of instigating, both because I quite enjoyed his affections, and because I did not wish him to believe they were unwanted.

In fact, in matters of what my own crabby aunt had once referred to as “the matters of the bed”, I did almost all of the instigating. This may have been for various reasons, but I think the foremost was that he was not certain where to begin. After the talk we had on our actual wedding night, we had been taking it slowly. In any case, we did not have a whole lot of time; frequently we went to bed exhausted after a day of planning our expedition and tending to our other duties.

However – thanks to my brother‘s gift of a room far enough from the main barracks to give us decent privacy, we made the most of the limited time we had.

‘I think I may have permanently scared off the poor guard,’ I said, kissing my way down his neck as I straddled his lap at the edge of our not-quite large enough bed.

Suhail, who had been making noises of satisfaction in response, suddenly stopped. ‘I‘m not that loud, am I?’

‘If anything, you‘re the opposite,’ I said, and grazed his pulse with my teeth, which kept him from staying quiet. ‘I doubt anyone would hear you even if they were right by the door. No, I told him earlier, in no uncertain terms, that I was sure there was not that much danger of assassination that he could not go and safely enjoy his dinner. For the rest of the evening.’

‘Isabella...’

‘I‘m probably right,’ I said, rather more flippant than normal.

‘Yes, but I do think he got more than a clear idea about your intentions –‘

I pulled away, and arched an eyebrow in response. ‘And what do you think my intentions are, in entrapping my lawful husband in our room so early in the evening?’

He looked into my eyes with an expression I normally associated with him jumping off cliffs. ‘Hm. Well, if this was a ballad or a particularly bad penny dreadful, you’d no doubt be here to ravish me.’

I felt my cheeks grow warm, but said archly, ‘Do you object to being ravished?’

His response was to smile and pull me down on the bed with him. I grinned, somewhat smugly, and kissed him, but soon returned to kissing my way down the hollow of his throat, and to the first unbuttoned button of his kaftan.

His hands caressed my back through my dress (which felt unfairly heavy and in the way at the moment), but one strayed down to my waist as he brought the other to my chin. I raised my head, and he pulled me in for another kiss, this one deeper than the ones we had shared previously. The feel of him made my toes curl, and I ran my own hand through his silky hair, wishing I could just be rid of the dratted dress with the snap of a finger. Even if it was less troublesome than most clothing of that period, it would still take what I felt like an unreasonable amount of time to remove.

Suhail’s clothes, on the other hand...

‘Would you mind terribly?’ I murmured against his lips, tugging at the next button. He licked his lips, but together we undid the next couple of buttons and pulled it over his head, leaving him shirtless although still in possession of his trousers.

I observed him almost greedily – as I had frequently and covertly done in Keonga when his trips along the beach to swim had taken him past my makeshift office. But here there was no-one to report my misconduct for doing so, and so I indulged. We stayed like that, looking at each other for a while, I running my fingers over his sunkissed skin, enjoying the chance to do so at my leisure.

Then my self-restrainant went out the window and I could not but dig in my nails into his chest just a bit. Warm brown skin and curls and a trail leading down below his navel, disappearing beneath his trousers made me want to devour him whole. He made a soft sound – all the sounds he made now were soft – and I liked hearing it too much not to lean in for another kiss.

He had slowly begun to unbutton the back of my dress, which was very much welcome, but even once we got it off I still had my shift on beneath that, and I admit that at this point my patience was wearing thin. I pushed him down again and set out to explore every inch of skin I had not familiarized myself with. I especially liked the laugh he tried to suppress when I caressed the sides of his ribcage. Once I reached his peaked nipples, however, his response was to stiffen up. I looked up to see if this meant he disliked it, but his eyes were both dark and lidded in response, and I took that as my cue.

I circled one areola with my thumb, and was rewarded with a deep exhale. Bolder, I licked the other, flicking my tongue in a way I knew to be pleasant. He squirmed under me, and I grazed at his shivering skin with my teeth. ‘Do you like this?’ I asked, not aware that I had spoken until I had heard my own voice. I was certain my ears blushed in response.

He took a shuddering breath, but his eyes were still half-closed. ‘Yes.’

That tone of voice made me perfectly happy to spend a good while getting him to make similar sounds, detouring back to his face when I longed to kiss him. His face was darker now, flushed. His hands, desperate for contact, reached for my face more often than not, since he could only find a moderate stretch of skin through my dress, and it was obvious that wasn’t enough.

All the while, my hand had been drifting south. Pulling at nipple with my teeth was rewarded with a sharp exhale which I cheerfully added to my mental note-taking. I was clearly not done with the idea of rushing in, although I felt like I had been exercising admirable restrainant for the last half hour. Never mind the last year. The marks I left at his collarbone this last week notwithstanding.

When my hand reached its destination, Suhail’s hips arched, eager for my touch, and out of mischief I touched him only through the material of his trousers, even if this made him throw back his head and groan in frustration. Perhaps that was exactly why I did it.

‘Isabella!’ He complained.

‘Alright, no reason to rush,’ I grinned, leaning my weight against him so that he could not easily get up, nor find relief on his own. ‘I have waited for this for some time, and I intend to enjoy it.’

Breathlessly, he said, ‘You say that as if you think I have not been waiting as well.’

His words jolted me unexpectedly, and in response I shifted my hand beneath the band of his trousers. ‘Then I suppose it would be terribly cruel of me to have either of us wait much longer.’ My words were far from serious – but my voice was low and heavy with all the time lost between us, and nights where both of us had pretended for things we had no doubt believed impossible.

His voice rasped in the silence. ‘Very.’

I hesitated. Cursed with a practical mind, I had to consider a few things before we went further. ‘At home I would have access to medication to prevent pregnancy, but that is not the case here. I would rather not take any risks. But... there is a great deal we can do regardless of that.’

He swallowed, and nodded, and as a matter of fact did not seem at all discouraged by this. His breathing was still shallow, and he held me tightly enough to make escape difficult without asking for it. My hand drifted south again, and I felt the heat in my own voice when I said, ‘Will you let me have my way with you?’

He huffed a laugh, even as I felt him tense and relax beneath me. ‘Always yield to experience, isn’t that how the advice goes?’

I kissed his jaw, then ran my hand beneath his belt and found him erect. He clenched his teeth against his own voice as I stroked him slowly, a sigh the only thing escaping. I laughed, even as I frankly found it incredibly arousing. ‘Why are you so quiet?’

‘Sorry,’ he managed. ‘Force of habit.’

I pulled his trousers further down, and he kicked them off the rest of the way impatiently. ‘Not a lot of privacy during long-distance travel, I imagine.’

‘Or at home,’ he agreed, then gasped as I increased the pace. ‘I must look like a teenager,’ he said with a laugh in which nervousness played a not insignificant part. Kissing my neck, his hands fumbled the buttons on the back of my underdress.

‘That makes two of us,’ I murmured. The only relief I had had for a good number of years involved no partner, and I could not find the grace to hold back my own desire, however fast-paced. ‘Hang on, I’ll do it –‘ I managed to get the last button, and finally pulled off the shift, the two of us now equally naked before each other. I found myself unexpectedly self-conscious – I had been naked before people plenty of times in the last few years, but usually for some entirely unsexual reason. The numerous scars I had suddenly made themselves known although I usually paid them no mind.

Suhail pushed himself up to his elbows and kissed the nape of my neck, hands asking permission as they grasped my sides. The kiss turned into a bite and I groaned softly. It should not have felt like such a lot, but the warmth of his skin pressed against me, along with the fact that it had been far too long since I had been with someone made me feel hungry for every little thing.

His hands moved up to my breasts, and I hummed into his shoulder as he copied my own technique from earlier like a born student. My heart was beating double-time and I did not care for the noise I made. I had always been rather loud by nature, and this was no different. He, for one, was emboldened by the sound of pleasure, and adjusted his position so he could kneel in much the same way I did in front of me. His tongue travelled, wet, across my chest, and I found myself leaning back on my hands, eyes on the ceiling as I sunk into the haze of pleasure. I had imagined this and a great deal more many times, even before I had entertained the hope that it might ever become reality, but here we were and the real thing far surpassed fantasy. Suddenly he stopped and a low laugh reverberated against my ribcage.

‘What is it?’ I asked, looking down.

He sat back, smiling in an almost embarrassed way, and shook his head. ‘We match,’ he said, touching my thigh lightly.

I did not understand at first until I looked at his – and found the same kinds of scars on the inside of his thighs as decorated mine. They were easy to mistake for stretch marks, which I had plenty of, white against the skin as they were, but rather they were the result of riding a sea serpent, with their near razor-sharp scales. For some reason, this was when I found myself blushing. ‘We do,’ I said, swallowing thickly. I looked up into his face, and it was too much to bear without kissing him. My nails dug into his back and I knew our lips would be red with the greediness of it. I pushed him down again, and his only protest was to kiss me longer as if he never wished to stop. I reached down to stroke him again, and as much as I enjoyed his lips on mine, I pulled back so that I could watch his response. His eyes were closed, his lips half-parted, and the sound stolen from his throat entirely. I found myself blushing again. ‘God, but you are beautiful,’ I said out loud, far too entranced to feel embarrassed for telling the truth. He keened, and his eyes fluttered open to find my face. His hands on my back clenched and unclenched as he kept trying to reorient himself enough to form a sentence, but found that he was unable. ‘Let me –‘ Was all he managed.

I grinned a Cheshire grin. ‘No such luck, I’m afraid. I am feeling greedy, you see. I’ve wanted to make you fall apart for too long, I think.’ I pressed a kiss against his chest, then followed the trail from his navel to his erection. Then I found myself pausing as I tried to remember how to do this right. Damned hermitage. They say you never forget these things, but you go out of practice like with anything else.

Experimentally, I ran my tongue down the shaft. Although the taste wasn’t anything special, the gasp I received was far too delightful to be a mere consolation price. Carefully, I wrapped my lips around him, mindful of the gag reflex. With every experiment I became more confident, and to my joy I soon had him gasping at every movement for more. He did not use actual words – even falling apart, his discipline was too ingrained to let him be loud. As much as I loved his soft sounds, I vowed to one day break that silence.

I sneaked a look upwards, and was rewarded by the sight of him, arm thrown across his face, spine arching against my touch, mouth half-open and locked in a permanent exhale. As I carefully tried to swallow him further down, I grasped around his length to make up for where I could not reach. As I moved, I could both feel and hear that he was close, and increased my pace. I wanted to watch his face, so as he came I pulled away, and saw him bite into his arm almost viciously as he spilled across his stomach, muscles locking in intensity – but he could not entirely stop the moan that wanted to tear from his throat. Then, he slowly relaxed, seemingly coming back to himself one tendon at a time, chest heaving. He brought his arm down, although his eyes were still closed, and I relished that this look on his face belonged to me entirely.

‘That’s going to leave a bruise,’ I said. He opened his eyes, glancing at the bite marks on his own arm, and then at me. Then he laughed, and a more wonderful sound I had rarely heard.

‘I think I will enjoy seeing it,’ he breathed. ‘And remembering where it came from.’

I smiled, leaning upwards and kissing the corner of his mouth. He glanced down at the stickiness on his stomach, only mildly chagrined. I handed him a towel.

Then he looked at me as if remembering something, and his hands reached for my hips. ‘I have been impolite,’ he joked. ‘I’ve left all the work to you.’

‘Well, I did strongarm you into it,’ I said. I didn’t realize until then that I had been clenching and rubbing my thighs together in need, as I had been too entranced by his evident pleasure.

‘Do you want me to...’ He hesitated, and licked his lips. I caught his meaning.

‘Not now, I think – it’s really a matter of practice. But – here, let me...’ Kneeling, I guided one of his hands between my thighs, and exhaled when his fingers dipped into the wetness. ‘That’s right, like that...’ I let him explore, and sighed and groaned whenever he was particularly successful. In fact it was good enough that I leaned my forehead on his shoulder, my breathing quickening with every stroke. His other hand remained on my hip to steady me, since I seemed to be quickly turning into a ragdoll, tension bleeding out of me as his agile fingers teased and tormented me. My hips, though, began to move against him as if on their own, and my moans became louder and more frequent. Carefully, listening for my response, he slipped a finger inside to a deep sigh, which turned into a groan as another soon joined it. ‘Crook them like so,’ I breathed. ‘Just like – oh, _yes –_ ‘

His thumb kept rubbing against my clit, and everything in the world became unimportant compared to that feeling. That’s possibly what I enjoy most about sex – I could never bear to stop thinking, but I cannot help but love the feeling of white-hot bliss that scours all higher thought away for just a while.

I came, shouting things against his collar bone – pleas, promises, his name - riding his fingers until the last of the wave drained away, and I became to lethargic to move at all. He withdrew his hand and laid us down so that I would not bang my head against the wall, and kissed me. I wrapped both my arms and legs around him, entirely unhappy with the idea of keeping him anywhere but close for the moment.

‘I have a considerable amount of learning to do,’ he murmured into my hair. I grinned against his cheek.

‘Don’t worry, I’d love for you to practice as much as you can.’

**Author's Note:**

> i briefly considered researching both arab 19th century upper class fashion and english victorian style travel dress for this but honestly that's way above my paygrade for only 3K of porn.  
> let me know if you want sth tagged i guess


End file.
